power_rangers_fanon_wiki_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers: Ninja Steel
Power Rangers Ninja Steel is a fanfictional Power Rangers series created by Dragonboy546. It is the adaptation of the 2015 Super Sentai series Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. Theme Song Go! Go! Power Rangers Ninja Steel! Pushing evil with all our might together, Ninja Steel! Never give up without a fight together, Ninja Steel! Ninja Rangers into danger! Go go Power Rangers! Go go Power Rangers! Go! Standing up for what is right together, Ninja Spin! Watching all that day or night together, Ninja Steel! Ninja Rangers into danger! Go go Power Rangers! Go go Power Rangers! Go! Ninja Steel! Go! Go! Power Rangers Ninja Steel! Go go Power Rangers! Go go Power Rangers! Go! Ninja Steel! Plot "When Galvanax, cruel champion of Galaxy Warriors, claimed the mighty Power Stars. Earths' greatest ninja sacrificed himself to keep the universe safe. 10 years later, a new generation of warriors rises up to protect the Ninja Power Stars. They are Power Rangers Ninja Steel".-Narrator Saban's Power Rangers Ninja Steel starts When an Ancient Evil has awaken from its slumber its up to a new team of heroes to defend the Earth from the forces of Evil, led by Danielle Mitchell and her friends are chosen by Jason Lee Scott to become the Power Rangers: Ninja Steel. They were joined by the Gold Ranger. The Gold Ranger is TBA Characters Rangers Main Article: Ninja Steel Rangers Allies *Tommy Oliver-Former Ranger and Mentor to the Ninja Steel Rangers, and the husband of Kimberly Oliver and the father of Terra Oliver and Bobby Oliver. *Sarah Nelson-a friend to the rangers. She also runs the Hut, a beach cafe and the ranger's hangout. She also helps James with school stuff, with it keeps a relationship to him and Daniel Larson, but don't know who to choose. *France Five Rangers *Dino Charge Rangers *Veteran Red Rangers Villains Enemies *Galvanax *Shinobi Warriors-Foot soldiers *Ripcon Monsters *Ripperat *Cat O'clock Arsenals Transformation devices *Ninja Sword Morphers♦♦♦♦♦ *Necklace Morpher♦ *Grand Morpher♦ Multi-used Devices *Ninja Power Stars♦♦♦♦♦♦ Side arms *Ninja Battle stars♦♦♦♦♦ *Sword Mode *Bow Mode *Claw Mode *Ninja Blasters♦♦♦♦ Zords :Legend:◆ piloted zord, ➲ carrier zord, ● other *Ninja Steel Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ Individual Zords *Robo Red Zord◆ *Dragon Zord◆ *Nitro Zord◆ *Kodiak Zord◆ *Zoom Zord◆ *''Alternate Combination'': Elephant Strike Megazord **Ninja Steel Megazord **Elephant Striker *''Alternate Combination'': UFO Strike Megazord **Ninja Steel Megazord **UFO Striker *Storm Fury Megazord◆ *Rodeozord◆ *Bison Buggyzord◆ Episodes #A New Team-Introducing Danielle, Daniel, Steven, Julie, and Kimberly returns and all of the villains and their first Morph and fight. #Power Grid-As The Rangers are searching for away to stop Galvanax when he sends out his next monster to battle the rangers to take their Ninja Power Stars. #Wrath of Ripcon-After being made a fool of by the Rangers and the Red Ranger's mother, Ripcon recruits Spinferno to try and to destroy the rangers and hand their Ninja power stars to Galvanax as well as recapture Karen and hand her to his master as his new Queen can the rangers stop this or will Danielle's mother be lost. #Daniel gets a Gig - Daniel is amazed when he discovers he’s getting signed at a world renowned Record company, but this interferes with his ranger duties when Galvanax hatches a plan with a new monster to steal the Ninja Power Stars. #Drive To Survive - When the Power Rangers are caught in the spiderweb prison of Galvanax’s latest monster Tangleweb, James must conquer his fear to unlock a new power and save them. #Search for Karen-The Rangers search for Danielle's mother Karen who was taken by Ripcon but they can't find her, when Galvanax sends out a monster to keep the rangers busy. #Hack Attack - Determined to take part in as many student activities as she can, Julie builds a device that allows her to clone herself, but the plan backfires when Galvanax's monster steals the technology for himself. #Gold Rush - Both the Power Rangers and Galvanax attempt to find more information about the new mysterious Gold Ranger. #Rocking and Rolling #The Ranger Ribbon #Poisonous Plots #Family Fusion #Ace and the Race #The Royal Rival #The Royal Rumble #Monkey Business #The Adventures of Redbot #Abrakadanger #Helping Hand #Galvanax Rises #Grave Robber #Past, Presents, and Future Trivia Production Notes *The Producer tried to ask former Rangers to come back but most didn't want to come back seeing how it was with Saban, so he got a bunch of new actors and actresses to portray the rangers. Category:Series